My Princess
by Lyrical Ema
Summary: While her country is at war, Princess Nanoha is sent to live in NYC, with a foster family consisting of Hayate, Chrono, Lindy and Fate. Hayate and Chrono are none too happy about the new addition, while with Fate it seems like the opposite. AU. NanoFate.
1. Princess Appearance

**A/N: **Random series I was inspired to write by 3 things: Yuki-Kamishiro, duh, plus I saw a preview for "The Princess Protection Program", and I decided to make it NanoFate…and my muse woke up. Mix in a…'temperamental' Hayate and a girly Chrono…plus some angst! Stir. Add in some fluff.

**My Princess **

"Who is this girl, and why is she in my bedroom?" shrieked Hayate, dropping her LeSportSac backpack on the floor, her eyes widening in horror at the sight of a complete stranger in her house…not to mention her bed! (1) "Chrono! Fate! There's a stranger in here!"

"Hayate, please stop yelling. For crying out loud, can't you keep your mouth shut for one moment?" snapped Lindy Harlown from the front room.

Now, Lindy was a nice lady. She was sweet, and kind, and generally polite to everyone. But sometimes, her eldest foster child was a pain in the neck.

"That's Nanoha Takamachi! _Princess _Nanoha Takamachi,"

Hayate wrinkled her nose. "There's no such thing as princesses,"

"Says you!" chimed in Chrono, who was presently eating leftovers from last night's dinner.

Okay, back up a little. Three—well, now four—kids, one with an attitude problem and one who cared almost as much about his hair and appearance as his sister did, and a foster mother with a girlfriend away on vacation, things tended to get a little crowded in the tiny, Upper West Side apartment.

"Is Fate home yet?" called Lindy, and there was a collective, 'No', from Chrono and Hayate. Lindy sighed, and went back to her laptop, where she was currently sending an e-mail to her abroad-girlfriend.

She had gotten the second sentence done when Hayate stalked into the room and announced in a voice loud enough to break deaf people's eardrums,

"I'M GOING OUT TO GO SHOPPING WITH VITA AND SIGNUM AND SHAMAL!"

Lindy sighed. Chrono dropped a fork loudly on the floor.

"That's nice. Now, run along,"

Hayate smiled and danced out of the house.

"Now that she's gone, can I use her make-up? I think I look too pale," piped up Chrono from the kitchen.

Lindy sighed.

---

"I wish it was winter," Fate admitted to her two best friends, Suzuka Tsukimura and Arisa Bannings.

"What is wrong with you?!" asked an exasperated Arisa, throwing up her hands. "It's spring! It's beautiful! Look! Cherry blossoms! CHERRY BLOSSOMS!"

Suzuka raised her eyebrows. "Do you mind taking it down a few notches Arisa? People are starting to stare,"

Arisa huffed, but stayed silent as Fate examined the cherry blossoms lining the park path. The three of them were walking in the general direction of their houses; all three lived within the same ten blocks of the city.

"What did you get on the math test?" Arisa burst out finally, and Suzuka sighed, knwoing that her friend could hardly stay silent for long.

"Um…79," muttered Fate.

"I got a 55!" announced Arisa, and Suzuka and Fate both giggled.

"Um…I got a 98," admitted Suzuka after a pause.

She should have stayed silent.

"What?! You little nerd!" cried Arisa in indignation. "Did you STUDY or something? Seriously? Ugh!"

Fate smiled as they bickered for the rest of the walk towards their houses.

---

"I'm home…" Fate called quietly into the surprisingly silent house as she opened the door.

Hayate was on her in an instant, crying fake tears. "Fate! Mom sent a hobo to live in my room!" she wailed, and Fate frowned, confused.

"A hobo? Are you sure?"

"Nah, she's a princess," Chrono called, prancing into the front room. "That's what she said, anyway," he jerked a thumb towards Lindy, who was sobbing her eyes out and blowing her nose while reading something on the computer.

"A princess?" Fate was even more confused than before, but was suddenly distracted by something about Chrono. "Are you wearing make-up again?"  
Chrono shrugged. "It brings out my eyes!"  
"My eyeliner! My lovely Chanel perfume! How could you!" shrieked Hayate, launching herself at Chrono and cat-clawing him.

Fate took this oppurtunity to find this so-called princess.

Or hobo. Whichever.

---

Nanoha blinked and found an unfamiliar blond hair, red-eyed figure bent over her.

"Who are you?" she managed, and the girl leaned back, giving Nanoha some breathing space.

"I'm Fate Testarossa. Are you a hobo, or a princess?" asked Fate.

Ah, what a wonderful first greeting.

"Um…a princess," Nanoha confirmed. "From...well, I'm not supposed to say,"

"Okay. Hayate said that you're ruining her perfect bedroom, so…" Fate trailed off, but finally added, "Would you mind sharing my room instead? Because Hayate'll get really mad—"

"DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE BEEN WEARING MY BRA AGAIN!"

"I DON'T WEAR BRAS, STUPID!"

"OH, YOU COULD'VE FOOLED ME!"

Nanoha and Fate stared at the door for a moment, before deciding to mentally erase all trace of that conversation to save their sanity.

"And she'll get like that," finished Fate. "So…um…do you mind?"  
"Of course not," Nanoha answered. "It's kind of…pink in here, anyway,"

Fate and Nanoha glanced around, taking in the Jonas Brothers, and Jesse McCartney posters, the bubblegum pink sheets and designer jeans, and (worst of all), the giant Robert Pattinson dedication that took up around three-fourths of one wall.

"An understatement,"

"Yeah, definitely,"

Nanoha smiled for the first time, which Fate returned a little hesitantly.

---

"Is THAT coming to school with us?" asked Hayate scathingly, eyeing Nanoha with a critical blue eye.

"Yes," Fate said shortly, pushing past Hayate in her Urban Outfitter jeans and heading for the door.

"But…it's a hobo," Hayate's lower lip appeared.

"She's a PRINCESS," sighed Fate, grabbing the door and swinging it open, Nanoha behind her.

"That's what they want you to think!" called Hayate.

Fate ignored her.

---

"Ohmg, Fate, is it true you've got a hobo in your house?" gasped one of the nameless girls from Fate's public middle school.

"No," sighed Fate for about the EIGHTEENTH time, and pushed past the amazed blond.

"Are you sure, 'cause—"

"Fate! Do these jeans make me look fat?" called one of her foster siblings—Fate prayed that it was Hayate.

"NO!" she called, not looking for fear of what she might see.

"OKAY!"

Hayate. Probably. Hopefully.

"Are you sure? Because someone told me that it was a hobo who sleeps in your bed,"

Fate turned very slowly.

Um, nameless girl? Now would be a good time to run…

Luckily, the girl was smart, and took off.

---

"God, this spring sure is hot," sighed Shamal, fanning herself elegantly with one hand. "I mean, Zafira's already exhausted!"

"Zafira being your dog?" questioned Fate, picking at her school lunch, called 'spring preview' with a side of 'schoolfood'.

"Yep," Vita sucked on her single red lollipop; her usual choice of food.

"And I hear Miss Testarossa-Harlown has been getting some action in her room!" Signum said triumphantly, eyeing Fate with a grin on her face.

Fate narrowed her eyes. "Just what did you tell people, Hayate?" she asked her foster sister.

"Um…that there's a hobo that sleeps in your room?" offered Hayate.

Fate sighed and put a hand to her forehead. Nanoha wrinkled her nose in a frown.

"That's HER!" screeched someone out of the blue, pointing, and Nanoha leapt out of her seat and took off running.

Everyone stared after her.

---

**A/N: 'That that looks like a crackfic, may not always be a crackfic'. I was just in 'that mood'. But I promise it will take a dark turn. Seriously. Hopefully. Hayate & Chrono were supposed to be OOC. I'm tired of writing them as boring old normal characters, so I decided to switch it up a little.**

**Comments always appreciated. **


	2. Princess Dress Up

**A/N: **I suppose I haven't updated for a while, so I might as well, no? Some 'suggestive' themes, nothing more than T, though. Make up whatever nonsense you like for why Nanoha ran away... OOC warning!!

**My Princess**

"She sure is a spaz," commented Hayate. "I don't know what's wrong with her, honestly! If someone called MY name out like that, I would strike a pose, not run off like a diseased cow!"

"Diseased cows don't run, Hayate," Fate corrected, rolling her eyes. "Besides, she was probably scared out of her mind after someone yelling like that,"  
"Know-it-all," muttered Hayate, shouldering her TokiDoki bag and striding forward to catch up with her 'other' friends.

Fate rolled her eyes again, and looked around the street for Chrono, wondering if he'd gotten off at the correct stop with them this time. Luckily, she found him chatting with Arisa and Suzuka. She headed over.

"Hey—" she began, but Arisa cut her off.

"You didn't tell us you had a princess living at your house!" the blond girl squealed.

"Yeah, speaking of Fate's precious princess," Chrono raised his eyebrows at Fate in a way that made her want to hit him. Hard. "Where is she? She scampered when that girl yelled?"

Fate turned, searching the sea of faces; the bus stop that Fate and the others got off at was one that most of the school lived by. "Um…oh, she's right there," Fate caught sight of brunette with blue eyes and waved.

Nanoha waved back and trotted over, easily dodging the crowds of people yelling and chatting. "Hi. Sorry I ran," Nanoha apologized. "I was, um…startled,"

Suzuka smiled. "It's fine. I'm Suzuka, by the way, and this is Arisa,"

Arisa waved. "Hey,"

"Oh—I'm Nanoha," Nanoha introduced herself, smiling back. "Um…yeah…"

"So why DID you run?" Chrono asked, leaning in way too close for comfort. Fate resisted the urge to smack her palm to forehead as they did in the movies.

Arisa rolled her eyes and promptly kicked Chrono in the shins.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?! I just asked a simple question, for God's sake!" screeched Chrono, jumping up and down and holding the offending leg.

"Just be thankful it was your shin, and not somewhere ELSE," Arisa shot back, making Chrono pale and back up several steps, saftely out of the way of Arisa and her kicks.

Now that the danger was mostly clear, Chrono repeated his question. "Well…why did you run?"

Fate punched him in the gut.

"OW! Holy—" Chrono uttered a long list of swear words that attracted quite a lot of attention from the passerbys.

"Um…really, guys, it's fine," Nanoha interrupted, stifling a laugh. "I…actually, erm…"

Arisa's eyes widened in delight. Suzuka stifled a smile behind her hand. Fate raised her eyebrows and punched Chrono again, just to ensure that he wouldn't laugh.

"Hey…" once everyone was fully under control of themselves, Arisa spoke up. "Why don't we go to my house for a change? I could find everyone some nice clothes,"

Suzuka grinned. "Dress-up!"

"Wha--?" Nanoha and Fate chorused, but Arisa had already taken Nanoha's wrist and Suzuka's hand curled around Fate's, as they were dragged off.

"Waaait!!! WHAT ABOUT ME?!" cried a disraught Chrono from behind them.

As usual, no one paid him any attention.

---

"Ehehe…"

"Arisa, you are a force of nature when you want to be," groaned Fate, sprawled out on the couch, clearly exhausted.

"I know," Arisa straightened the black ribbons in Fate's hair. "Isn't this outfit perfect for you, though?!" she asked.

"No. I look like…a hooker," Fate muttered.

"Aw, come on…" Arisa pushed Fate's shoulder a little. "You look pretty,"

"Uh, no, I like…one of those cartoon characters in your comic books," muttered Fate. "How many outfits have I tried on, now?"

"Six," Arisa replied. "Nanoha's beating you by two more,"

"Who knew trying on clothes could be so freaking tiring?!"

Arisa didn't answer. "They're taking an awfully long time…" she glanced at the room where Nanoha was supposedly changing into the latest outfit.

"Maybe she's making her wear a fairy princess costume,"

"Yeah, I wish,"

"Please don't,"

"Don't worry, I won't. It's really too late for you to change into the one I made, anyway," Arisa grinned down at Fate, who groaned again.

Suzuka burst into the room. "It's done…" she announced.

Fate raised her eyebrows as Suzuka stepped back and let Nanoha into the room.

Arisa and Fate's mouths dropped open in perfect synchronization, wearing identical expressions of absolute shock.

How Suzuka had ever managed to get Nanoha to wear the pink and white confection was a mystery, but it sure was…well, pretty.

"So…erm…" Nanoha wasn't actually red in the face at all, in fact, she looked relatively calm, except for the biting of her lower lip. "Is it nice?"

"Yep," Fate attempted not to hyperventilate, but it wasn't working so well.

"Um….yep," Arisa looked rather the same as Fate, except she was grinning brightly.

"Hey, okay, the princess has to change out of this now," Suzuka interrupted. "It's already five P.M., and we're got homework,"

"Oh sh—"

"No cursing!" the door burst open, and the four girls looked around to find a woman with auburn hair, pretty, light eyes, at the door arms crossed over her chest.

"Uh…"

---

"Fate-chan!" squealed the woman, enveloping Fate in a tight hug before anyone could react. "How've you been?!"

"Um, Momoko-san…you're, er, back from Japan already?" asked Fate, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes! I came back early!" announced Momoko proudly.

"Er…Fate, who is this?" asked Nanoha.

Momoko turned, and smiled at Nanoha. "Aren't you precious? I'm Momoko Machitaka, from Japan, and Lindy's girlfriend!"

"Say WHAT?!"

---

"Oh, so choppppp!" yelled Hayate making a karate-style hand and hitting Chrono on the back of the neck.

"I said pause, Hayate, so chop! Chop everything!" Chrono yelled back.

Fate rolled her eyes. Lindy and Momoko would be of no help tonight; Fate didn't know and didn't want to know what was going on with them, but for now, she and Nanoha were the only sane ones in the house.

Chrono and Hayate were currently arguing over the validation of a particular celebrity's acting skills, with much "chopping" and "pausing" involved.

Nanoha was in Fate's room, e-mailing her mother from across the globe, and Fate retreated to the same room, trying to ignore the loud chopping from the small dining room.

---

"My mom says hi," Nanoha said as Fate came in.

"Oh…tell her hi from me, too," Fate answered, sitting down on the bed, and kicking her shoes off, spreading out and grabbing a book from the nearest shelf.

"Hey," Nanoha turned in her chair and faced Fate. "Ya know how Lindy has green hair?"

"Uh…yeah?" Fate offered. "I kinda realized when she came home with that color,"

"Yeah…well…you and Hayate and Chrono don't look anything like her," Nanoha said.

"Well, actually, Chrono's her biological son, but Hayate and me are foster kids. That's why you're staying here," Fate explained.

"Oh…well, how come you're—"

"I'm NOT gay!" screeched Chrono from the other room.

"Is that why you wear my MAKE-UP?!" retorted Hayate in something close to a shriek.

"For your information, I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

"What?!" Fate and Nanoha chorused, sticking their heads out of the door and staring down the short hallway to where the other two were sitting.

---

**A/N: **(peeks down the tracks) No, the angst train is a little late, and my parakeet just ran off, so I've gotta go. In other news, that was kinda a filler chapter, but still fun to write. :DD More to come!


	3. Princess Confession

**A/N: **I'm not dead. The horror! Wow, only a page and a half's worth of updates? Huh.

**My Princess**

"Chrono has a—has a--?" Hayate looked kind of the way she would have if she found out McDonald's stopped serving fries.

"Yes! So stop ragging on me! Geez!"

"He does NOT," Nanoha whispered in disbelief. "No WAY!"

"Yeah…actually…" Fate whispered. "I saw him around the school with some girl, but I thought he was just one of those guys,"

"Like what, the gay friend the girls love to take out shopping?"

"Yeah, kinda," Fate answered.

"Oh…wow…that's actually kind of depressing,"

"What is?"

"That Chrono has a girlfriend, and the rest of us don't,"

Fate tried not to interpert it the wrong way.

---

"Hey!" yelled Fate, shoving Chrono off of her. "Get off! It's not my fault you asked her out! Off! Off! Man, you're heavy—anyway, off!"

Chrono quickly clambered off of Fate's lap, back to the brunette who had her hands on her hips, and was looking angry enough to fry a cow.

"Chrono! I told you not to tell anyone!" she scolded.

"S-sorry!"

"My social life! Ruined!" moaned the girl, and Hayate ran up to her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I know how it is, Amy …it's okay…" Hayate comforted the girl.

"But you're not going out with him!"

"Wow, your girlfriend is weird," whispered Nanoha.

"I heard that!"

"Sorry!"

And that was how Fate and Nanoha made a new friend.

---

"I found these in my textbook," Nanoha looked rather worn out by the swirl of pink construction paper. The two of them sat in Fate's room, Nanoha sitting on the bed, examining the letters, and Fate at her desk.

"What do they say today?" Fate hardly looked up at the new wave of love notes, and continued working on her final take-home exam.

"Um…One of them is a quote from a play, and one of them is a poem, and one of them says, 'I think you're really pretty',"

"Ah, so nothing much new,"

"No, not really," admitted Nanoha. "It's all the same. But who's sending them?"

Fate was pretty sure she knew, but wasn't about to tell Nanoha that. "I have no idea," she lied, returning to scribble down an answer.

"Maybe it's someone I know,"

"Maybe,"

"Maybe it's you!"

"No, I don't think so,"  
"Oh,"

She hoped she wasn't imagining the fall of Nanoha's expression, but maybe that was just from disappointment. Anyway, she wasn't that tacky; if she wanted to confess, she would do it straight out, not do something dumb like this. Not that she…er..wanted to confess or anything. No way. That would be just stupid.

"Why don't you leave a note in your textbook back to he—him?" Fate suggested.

"Good idea! What should I say?"

"…Um, hi?"  
"How about, 'hi, who are you?'," Nanoha decided. "Okay, let's slip it in…"

---

"Oh! I got a reply! Actually, two…maybe it's two people?"

"Wow, really?" Fate leaned over to read the notes Nanoha had been sent, and glanced up, noticing that Chrono was still in the corner, the punishment from Amy… who must still have been there. She poked her head out into the hallway, where Amy was talking animatedly to Hayate. "Hey, Amy? Do you know who's handwriting this might be?" she held up one of the notes.

Amy came closer, and squinted at the handwriting. "Oh, please! You should know who's it is. Isn't it one of your best friend's?"

"Who's is it?" asked Fate, not getting it.

"Huh…what's her name? Ari? Alice? Alicia…Aricia…!"

Nanoha stuck her head out of the doorway, and said at the same time as Fate, "Huh? Arisa?!"

"Yeah, her! The blond one… Jeez, she must have really fallen for you, Nanoha,"

"What the HECK?!"

---

"What am I supposed to say to her now?!" lamented Nanoha, glancing up at the blue sky as she and Fate walked together to school (Nanoha had called up Arisa and Suzuka to tell them they were meeting them at school instead of walking together). "It's going to be awkward, and—"

"Calm down," Fate answered impassively. "I'm sure she'll act totally normal around you…"

_You are not jealous, you are not jealous, YOU ARE NOT JEALOUS…_

"I hope so…" sighed the brunette.

---

"G-g-g-g'morning…Na—Na-Nanoha-chan!" stammered Arisa Bannings, blushing and looking at the floor as Nanoha and Fate approached the school courtyard.

Nanoha swung around and glared daggers at Fate, her face bright red. "You said…"

Fate held up her hands. "Sorry! I didn't—I mean…"

Suzuka sighed all-knowingly and put a hand on Fate's shoulder. "Fate-chan, I think we'd better not intrude,"

Fate frowned, but allowed herself to be led away from the two blushing girls. "Why can't we be over there?" she asked, once Suzuka had taken her a safe distance away.

"Well…Arisa's planning to confess right now, after all…I thought…you know…" Suzuka was blushing now. Great, that was three of them now. Fate sighed.

"Whatever. Let's just hope they aren't late to class," she muttered, crossing her arms and glancing up at the clock that told them they had exactly four minutes before the bell rang.

"Yeah…I guess…"

There was an awkward silence.

"Hey, you guys left without me this morning!" called a familiar, horribly annoying voice. "HOW COULD YOU, FATE?!"

"Crap,"

---

"…and I had to get here all by myself, and it was terrible, I tell you, absolutely awful, and I find Fate, chatting innocently at the school yard…" Hayate ranted.

"Somebody, please, just shut her up!" begged Fate under her breath.

Nanoha didn't react; she'd been depressed ever since breaking the news to Arisa she didn't really want to go out with her, and hadn't been talking much to anyone.

Chrono, on the other hand, shot Fate a sympathetic look and pointed to the headphones stuck in his ears.

"Ughh…"

School was over already; they had all received mountains of homework, which hadn't helped anyone's mood.

"That was probably the worst day ever," Nanoha sighed.

That summed it up pretty well.

---

"And then she says 'oh', and she doesn't come near me for the rest of the day," Nanoha explained. She was spread out on her own bed, Fate sitting on the floor, sketching something in a notebook. Both were done with their homework; it was already eight or so PM. "And I don't think we're still going to be friends!"  
Fate nodded absentmindedly. "I'm sure she'll get over it. I know another person who has feeling for her. I'm sure they'll fix her right up and we'll all be happy again,"

"Who has feelings for her?" Nanoha flipped over so her auburn hair fell in a waterfall to the ground as she stared at Fate with wide blue eyes.

"Suzuka. I mean—I'm only guessing here," Fate replied, still not looking up from her drawing. "But maybe?"

"Huh. Suzuka…and Arisa? That would be pretty interesting…" Nanoha mused.

"Yep,"

"You wanna watch Lyrical Girl with me?"

"Not…really," Fate closed her notebook and put down her pencil. "It's a dumb show,"

"Please. You just haven't seen the season finale. The last episode ever airs next week!" Nanoha cried. "You have to watch at least ONE before it's over!"

"…Fine," Fate consented after a moment. "I don't have anything better to do, to be honest. I mean—" she stopped, listening, and finally located the jangle of a cellphone.

_"Come on, what do you want? What are you looking for?, The warm brilliance in those palms, Scoop everything in that dirty night sky out, Black diamond, black diamond…"_

"Oh, that's my cell…go watch it, I'll be there in a second,"

"Okay—hurry up!" chirped Nanoha, abruptly excited, and hurried out of the room as Fate opened her cellphone.

"Hello? Mom? What--?"

---

**A/N: **The NanoFate is coming along too slowly. I'll have to hurry it up…Review, please?


End file.
